


Can You Keep A Secret

by seastarSinger



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans!PaRappa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastarSinger/pseuds/seastarSinger
Summary: Matt and PJ are lowkey fuckbuddies and PaRappa catches them doing a sweet 69 during break time at Club Fun. Menage-et-trois ensues.





	Can You Keep A Secret

“Thank you, folks! Stick around for our next DJ: you know him well, and he’ll be here in 30 minutes!” MC King Kong Mushi announced with a bounce in his voice. PJ, who was sitting at his friends’ table, got up and walked out to them on the dance floor.

“That’s my cue. Someone’s gotta take the table or you guys will lose it. I need to set up,” he blurted. PaRappa, Sunny, Katy and Matt heard PJ and faced him. Before they could focus, PJ was already walking down towards the backstage entrance.

“PJ! I’ll help!” Matt perked his ears and ran after his friend, who was let into the locked door by Mushi himself. This left PaRappa, Katy and Sunny to decide who should sit at the table.

“Of course it won’t be me!” Katy commented, “I’m _always_ ready for more dancing, and I can’t sit out for PJ’s sesh!” Sunny and PaRappa nodded in agreement.

“But I don’t wanna sit out either! I’m really feeling the groove tonight!” PaRappa said with a slight jig, suddenly frowning and looking at Sunny.

“Oh, it’s alright guys!” Sunny said, smiling, “I need a break from all the activity. Besides, I’m thirsty, and drinks aren’t allowed on the dancefloor.” Katy and PaRappa nodded in agreement. PaRappa watched Sunny go to the back of the venue, his face going pink as he twiddled his fingers.

“What’s up, PaRappa? You’re starting to look a little queasy there,” Katy asked, putting a paw around PaRappa’s shoulder. PaRappa looked at Katy, then back at Sunny, who was waiting in line dabbing sweat off her brow.

“It’s just that…this is a perfect time to…y’know…get to know her,” PaRappa mumbled to Katy and shrugged, “Me an’ her just don’t get a lot of time to talk. A-alone, you know?”

“Then go, dude! Chat with her in line! I’m rooting for ya,” Katy mewed as Top 40s started to play low on the speakers. This hid PaRappa’s grumbly whine.

“I can’t…I can’t just go up to her like that! I-I’ll wait by the table…” he said, and waddled over to the circular table draped in a cloth with a design that can only be described as a bowling alley carpet. The empty plastic cups and paper plates scattered on it were from PJ’s recent snack. Anxiously waiting for Sunny, PaRappa started stacking the cups and plates to throw away and make the place look nice for his crush. As he lifted a certain plate, a blue lanyard tumbled from under it with a card inside the plastic slot.

“What? This is PJ’s ID! He needs it to get in and out the backstage area,” PaRappa muttered to himself. He held the lanyard and let it dangle, staring at it. “I need to get this back to him,” PaRappa concluded, and got up running towards the heavy blue door PJ and Matt had gone through earlier. With the lanyard now around his neck, he tapped the ID against the keypad, and the door clicked. PaRappa opened the door and was greeted by an empty wooden hallway.

“PJ! You forgot your ID! PJ! Peejaaaaaaayyy!!” PaRappa called. He closed the door on himself and walked deeper into the hallway. He passed by open doors with rooms drenched in darkness, coming upon a door that was closed. He looked down at the bottom of the door; light was shining through the small crack. Inside, he heard the mumbles of his friends Matt and PJ. This door did not have a keypad, so PaRappa abruptly opened the door.

PaRappa’s expression did a complete 180, witnessing Matt displace himself from on top of PJ, face tomato red as the couch they were laying on shifted with his hurried movement.

“PaRappa! O-o-o-oh no! You’re not s-s-supposed to—ahh! Close the door!!” He rambled, making the situation no less awkward. PJ calmly sat up from where he was, turning to PaRappa.

PaRappa closed the door behind him and leaned on it, not trying to meet his friends’ eyes, too shocked to respond. Matt continued to apologize and rationalize the situation while PJ simply hid his erection.

“PJ and I do this all the time! W-w-wait I mean like—no, I mean exactly like that! But it’s not—it isn’t—we’re not—“

“PaRappa. It’s my fault you saw this. I forgot my ID and you just wanted to give it back,” PJ interjected. PaRappa then took off the lanyard and held it as PJ spoke. “We’re both sorry. Can you forgive us?”

“…I guess so,” PaRappa mumbled, kicking his foot out and walking towards PJ and Matt. “But I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“That didn’t look like sex at all,” PaRappa commented, “so what was that? You two had your heads at each other’s crotches.”

“Oral,” PJ answered.

“Oral? Like…double?”

“69, to be specific,” Matt added, stuttering slightly.

“69 what?” PaRappa continued to ask.

“It’s just a position name. The numbers look like the position,” PJ answered again, “…do you want to see what I mean?”

PaRappa’s face was flushed with peach, thinking about them doing that in front of him. He stopped up and didn’t answer, to which PJ simply responded by reassuming the position as Matt giggled quietly, this time being on top.

“It just looks like this,” PJ said, not really addressing the half-chub Matt was quickly sporting again, “You get on your knees and suck the dick in front of you. Looks like the number 69, right?”

“Uuuuhhhhh…yeah…” PaRappa said, looking away, “You guys are really chill about this.”

“It’s a thing me and PJ do every now and then,” Matt replied, sitting up from under PJ, “It just feels nice.” Matt smiled, and PaRappa’s flushed face got even redder. He looked around the room, and back towards the door.

“Oh. PaRappa, let me take my ID back,” PJ said, holding his paw out. PaRappa placed the ID in PJ’s hand. “I’ll walk you back out,” he added, jumping off the couch and padding towards the door. When he met the door, PJ turned to see PaRappa hadn’t moved, and instead was shifting his weight and looking down.

“PaRappa?…PaRappa, come over here,” PJ insisted.

“Uh, what…what’s it like with…more?” PaRappa asked suddenly.

“Huh?” Matt and PJ said in unison.

“I-I-I mean, I mean I can guess but…” PaRappa stuttered, "It wouldn't be a 69. It would be like uh...6...3...9?"

Matt laughed. "What? PaRappa, you want to have a threesome?" he asked.

"I-if that's what it's called," PaRappa replied. PJ padded back to his dog friends, and more specifically facing PaRappa.

"It would be a different position than what we showed you," he said, "for example, me and Matt still didn't cum."

"That's true, you did interrupt us," Matt said, getting up with a small smirk. PaRappa's flushed face returned, shifting his gaze between both his friends.

"Soooo...what does that mean?" PaRappa asked.

"Finish us off. Then we can make _you_ feel good, too!" Matt smiled again, holding out his knot.

"You get on your knees and suck the dick in front of you. In this case, the two dicks," PJ added, holding out his own member. "But not at the same time...unless you can do that."

PaRappa nodded with a determined but anxious expression. He got on his knees and was now looking at two dicks. Heartbeat quickening, he held one in each paw. Leaning towards one, then deciding against it and leaning towards the other.

"PaRappa! Start with mine!" Matt suggested. "You know your way around a dog penis, right?" PaRappa looked up at Matt, ready to say something, but instead looked down at the hardened knot in his left paw. Without thinking too much, he shoved it into his mouth as far as it could go.

"Woah! Do it slow PaRappa!" PJ commented as PaRappa pulled out Matt's cock coughing. "Here, follow my lead." PJ got on his knees and took a hold of Matt's cock. He licked the tip and slowly pumped his hand up and down. Matt sighed above them as PaRappa watched intently.

"Lick...*slrup*...Suck...*slpputh*...Rub and *glugk*" PJ tried to coach PaRappa as he deepthroated. Matt made small whimpering noises as his knees quivered. PaRappa's embarrassment gone, he took hold of Matt's cock and tried again.

"Wwwaaaahhh, PaRappa, how did you learn so fast..." Matt moaned. PaRappa, mouth full of his friend's cock, mumbled something like "It's a rhythm!"

"Now I'm getting jealous, Matt. PaRappa, don't forget about me," PJ whined. PaRappa pulled out with an extra hard suck at the tip, and moved on to PJ's rounder, shorter bear cock.

"This one's different, but kinda the same," PaRappa began mumbling in a rhythmic manner, "sucking my friends' dicks works just like the game!"

"What," PJ said.

PaRappa didn't answer, and instead put PJ's cock in his mouth, humming something he made up. The vibrations shook PJ relentlessly, causing him to moan and push against his friend's movement. PaRappa continued this pattern for both Matt and PJ for a while, slowly getting more aroused. His humming started to turn into soft moans and his friends started being more intimate with him; holding PaRappa’s head, petting his ears and scooting closer so that when he was sucking one dick, the other wasn’t far off at all. In fact, PaRappa began to work on both at the same time: Sucking one off and jerking the other in his paw.

Side comments dissipated into gasps and moans. The three boys were lost deep in this steamy moment up until Matt piped in sometime later.

“Hey PaRappa, do you wanna swallow?” He asked. PaRappa looked up from Matt’s crotch as droll dribbled down his chin.

“You…you’re gonna cum?” RaRappa asked, and Matt nodded exuberantly. With no words, PaRappa put Matt’s dick back in his mouth and held it in deep. A stuttered, shallow moan escaped Matt’s lips as he hogged PaRappa for a moment, holding his head in his paws as he filled PaRappa’s throat with his love, thrusting slightly as a few drips of the milky liquid escaped past PaRappa’s lips. PaRappa whined as he licked all around Matt’s pulsating member before removing it from his mouth, sighing and licking his lips.

“M-my, my turn…!” PJ said suddenly. PaRappa gladly turned towards his bear friend. Suddenly PaRappa was held by the ears and PJ was balls deep within his gullet before he could blink. PaRappa’s tail wagged with anticipation despite being handled roughly. PJ’s thrusts were shaky, even more so when he exploded into PaRappa’s mouth.

“Sorry PaRappa, but watching Matt do that to you was just too hot,” PJ said. PaRappa whined in response, attempting to lick up the thick splashes of cum that covered his lips.

“It’s so problem,” PaRappa said, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, licking up stray droplets of cum on his muzzle. Still on his knees, PaRappa puffed his chest and placed his fists on his hips, smiling.

“Hey, so that was fun,” he said, “I even learned something new! Like how to suck dick!” He laughed. Matt snorted in response.

“But we’re not done yet. We gotta thank you PaRappa,” PJ said, lifting PaRappa with great ease and settling him on the couch.

“Uwah, what are we gonna do on the couch?” PaRappa asked innocently, despite shifting his hips and realizing his horniness from the intimate moment they had before.

“Don’t worry about anything!” Matt said, undoing PaRappa’s pants and pulling them down, “We’ll take care of giving you a blow job t—“

“O-oh! About that! I dunno guys, doesn’t PJ have a show to do? What time is it?” PaRappa interrupted nervously. PJ quickly looked at a watch on his wrist, materializing out of nowhere.

“I have 15 minutes until the show. That’s plenty of time to get you off and set up,” PJ responded, looking up from his now naked wrist and grabbing the waistband of PaRappa’s boxers. Almost immediately, PaRappa held PJ’s hands in place, whimpering and stuttering.

“U-uh I mean,” He began.

“PaRappa, is something wrong? Don’t worry if your penis is small. We won’t judge!” Matt said reassuringly. PJ nodded in agreement.

“That’s not it, guys….” PaRappa mumbled, pulling his boxers up and sitting up, “It’s that uh…uh…..”

Without warning, PaRappa pulled down his boxers, looking away and squeezing his eyes shut. PJ and Matt gasped as they were shown the small mass of moist fur in between PaRappa’s legs.

“I don’t have one…” he sighed.

PJ and Matt looked at each other for a moment, and looked back at PaRappa with a smile.

“I’ve never eaten someone out before,” PJ commented.

“Me either! Mind if we try?” Matt asked.

PaRappa’s face turned tomato red and he nodded excitedly. He kicked off his boxers and pants and spread his legs, exposing his dripping pussy.

“So when you said ‘eating someone out’ do you me—ah!“ PaRappa was interrupted by the flick of PJ’s fingers on the peachy dollop of flesh.

“I don’t think we can do it at the same time,” PJ mumbled to Matt, to which the dog in question nodded with a fist to his chin. PJ continued to prod at PaRappa’s clit, making him whimper.

“Oh, were you gonna say something?” PJ said, looking up at his writhing friend on the couch. PaRappa shook his head giggling.

“I wanna go first,” PJ said to Matt.

“Oh? Then what can I do? I really wanna show PaRappa how much I enjoyed his blowjob,” Matt replied. He sat down on the couch as PJ began to go down on PaRappa.

“Ahh!~ You’re licking me!!” He moaned. He covered his face by pulling down his hat and squirmed against PJ’s tongue, panting and giggling. PJ continued noisily.

“PaRappa…is it good?” Matt asked, placing a paw on PaRappa’s stomach. PaRappa stopped squirming to look at Matt’s paw, then his face.

“Y-yeah, I like it,” PaRappa said, shaking slightly.

“Where else do you like it?” Matt asked, leaning in slightly.

“Uh, I don’t kn—“ PaRappa’s words were interrupted by a loud moan that escaped his lips, due to some tongue magic PJ was conducting. PaRappa’s eyes went soft and distant, and his jaw lay agape. He leaned into Matt’s chest, moaning incomprehensible words and grabbing Matt’s shirt. Matt stared at PaRappa squirming and moaning into his chest and stroked his friend’s cheek.

“Ah, PaRappa, my heart’s pounding watching you like this,” Matt whispered, his cheeks flushed and rosy.

“Enjoying yourself?” PJ asked with a bit of haughtiness.

“Mmmm yes!” PaRappa moaned. Matt angled PaRappa’s face towards his, watching his friend’s face contort with pleasure. Matt laughed.

“Hahaha! PaRappa, you look…so cute,” he said with a slight waver, as if his words spilled out and he couldn’t stop. “Hahaha! I want to—I want to kiss you…”

“Wh-what??” PaRappa blurted, his lewd expression replaced with a shocked one.

“Kiss him down here then,” PJ said and lifted his face from in-between PaRappa’s legs, drool trailing down his chin. PaRappa sighed audibly, looking at PJ and then back to Matt, trying to hide his flushed face with his paws.

PJ and Matt switched places, the bear immediately lifted up PaRappa’s shirt. PaRappa gasped as PJ’s paws ruffled the fur on his friend’s chest, picking through it. At the same time, Matt began to prod PaRappa’s soaked slit with his tongue, gaining some pleased sounds from doing so.

“We’re gonna find all the places that make you squirm, PaRappa,” PJ mumbled with a chuckle in his voice, “We’re gonna make you feel so good you explode.”

“Oh…that sounds…cool…” PaRappa sighed, closing his eyes. PJ leaned into his face, kissing his chin and trailing down his neck. PJ stopped at his quivering chest, that rose and fell all uneven and choppy, and started to suck on his petite, barely-there breasts.

A sharp gasp escaped PaRappa. “PJ! No…they’re sensitive…” he panted. PJ responded by grazing his teeth across an exposed nipple. PaRappa shivered and whined, and held PJ’s head down against his chest.

At the same time, Matt held PaRappa’s thighs, pushing them back as he went deeper inside with his tongue. His nose rubbed against PaRappa’s clit, and PaRappa blissfully moaned against the pleasure circling inside him.

“I’m gonna cum…ahhh—!” PaRappa groaned, and his body tensed up. “I’m—I’m cumming!”

The three boys continued like this while PaRappa twitched and contorted in ecstasy.

“Oooh I love you guuyyyss…!” PaRappa said through heavy panting. PJ moved his paw to entangle it with PaRappa’s. Slowly the squirming stopped, and PJ and Matt settled themselves on the couch, PaRappa in-between and sighing happily.

“I think we did well,” Matt said softly. He held PaRappa’s free paw as he looked down at the work he had done. PJ nodded.

Shaking, PaRappa sat up, looked drowsily at both of his friends, and tightened his grip on their paws. “Thanks guys,” He said, “I haven’t…had an orgasm like that in a whii~iile.”

“Glad we could help,” PJ replied and kissed PaRappa’s cheek. Matt did the same. PaRappa’s face went red again as he laughed against the kisses.

PJ broke the kiss and looked at his watch that once again materialized from nowhere. His eyes went wide and he got up from the couch, letting go of PaRappa’s paw and tossing him his clothes.

“PaRappa it’s the 5 minute mark! King Kong Mushi could come in here at any moment! Get your clothes on!” He said hastily. PaRappa caught his clothes and slipped them on, and Matt made some distance between his friend on the couch and wiping off any juices from the moment before. PJ, known as he is for his sluggishness, zoomed to his DJ booth in the corner of the room and, with superhuman speed, got it nearly ready for the show just as the door to the room opened, and Mushi peeked in with a curious grimace.

“Hey PJ, five minutes! Oh, hey PaRappa! I don’t remember letting you in,” he said.

 “Oh yeah! PJ left his badge on the table so I went in to give it to him,” PaRappa replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“You suure did,” PJ mumbled, gaining an anxious look by Matt and PaRappa. Mushi paid no attention to this.

“Well, time to get out of here boys. PJ’s got a show to do, and ya’ll can’t be in the backstage area without a badge,” Mushi chided.

“We understand,” Matt and PaRappa said in unison, getting up from the couch and following Mushi out of the room and down the hallway. Mushi held the door open and the two dogs walked out.

“You boys have fun out here; I’ll see you on the dancefloor!” Mushi chimed as he closed the door to the backstage. Matt and PaRappa exchanged a blank look and silently walked towards the friend group’s table, where Katy and Paula were eating donuts and drinking soda.

“PaRappa! Sunny’s been looking all over for you!” Katy yelled, surprising both of the boys.

“Wait, really? Sunny’s been looking for me?” PaRappa responded as his cat friend trotted up from the table to meet them.

“Yeah, I told her you were at the table, but then she said you weren’t there!” Katy recalled, “Then she thought you were in the bathroom and waited at the table for 10 minutes, then she walked all around the Club for you and got tired.

“Then she told me she thought you left because she took too long at the concession stand. She called her dad and left like, 5 minutes ago,” Katy finished. As PaRappa heard the story, his face changed for the worst. A disappointed frown stretched across his face.

“No! Why would I leave because of that!? Sunny…” PaRappa mumbled. Katy placed her paw on his shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

“I mean, where _were_ you? I started looking for you too, and you weren’t anywhere! You just disappeared.” Katy said.

“Oh, PJ left his badge on the table. PaRappa went backstage to give it back to him,” Matt responded.

“Why did it take so long to give PJ his badge??” Katy said with a twinge of anger. Matt looked at PaRappa nervously for a moment, before turning back to Katy and shrugging.

“Uhhhh, it just happened!” Matt said to Katy. Katy rolled her eyes at the weak excuse and walked back to the table. PaRappa looked down and gave a small whimper.

“Sunny…” he whispered. Matt frowned at his moping friend.

Matt leaned in close to PaRappa’s ear. “Hey PaRappa,” he said, “I want to apologize; it’s all my fault. I-I was the one who let myself in with PJ in the first place. I was…in a mood today, and I was bothering PJ a lot. He must have forgotten his badge becau—“

“No, it’s okay,” PaRappa said, sighing.

“Well, then. I still wanna cheer you up! And I think I know how…” Matt said and looked over to the concession stand.

 

\--* 

 

“Matt…I’m sorry,” PaRappa said. Matt’s ears perked up and looked over his drink. PaRappa was fidgeting with his empty plate, looking down at the table where the two boys sat.

“What do you mean? You haven’t done anything wrong,” Matt replied.

“No…about Sunny…I mean…when you and PJ kissed me…and all the other things we did,” PaRappa stuttered.

“Oh!” Matt shifted his eyes back and forth. They were alone at the table, and the music from PJ’s booth drowned out most noise. All their friends were out on the dancefloor.

“I don’t…like you like that…” PaRappa continued, “I still love Sunny and—“

“It’s okay! PaRappa, we were just having a good time! Friends making each other feel good,” Matt placed his paw on PaRappa’s shoulder. “Nothing more.”

PaRappa sighed, “That’s good to know,” he mumbled.

“H-hey, speaking of that,” Matt said lowering his voice so it was nearly inaudible above the music, “Don’t…tell anyone about it.

“Not only would PJ and I get in trouble, but it would start way too much drama. Especially because you’re involved now,” Matt said.

“What? I’m involved now?” PaRappa barked. Matt shushed him almost immediately.

“Well, yes! You enjoyed it, right?” Matt asked.

“Uh…yeah,” PaRappa replied.

“You thought about trying to meet up so we can do it again?”

“…Now I am,”

“Well then it’s settled!” Matt said with a glowing smile, “Keep this a secret between me, you and PJ, and we can have a lot more fun times like that!”

Matt winked at PaRappa and he smiled and winked back. The two dogs laughed and continued to chat casually. A table over, a family of rabbits were eating pizza. The mother of the handful of kits perked her ears curiously behind her.

“Dear, I hear those two boys behind us talking about keeping secrets and getting in trouble,” she whispered to her husband across from her.

“Trying to pull pranks on all these children, no doubt! Hmph! I’ll report this to the staff,” the husband gruffed, “Riiiight after we finish our dinner.”


End file.
